Your first, my only
by Lillium.x
Summary: EDIT2: PLEASE, PEOPLE, PLEASE! REVIEWWWWW *heart* ;-; ... If you're looking for a confusing HarleyxIvy story, here ya go! Uhm.. No, just kidding... It's not that bad. P.s. Just a slight warning (if you didn't guess this already) , this is a girlxgirl/femslash story, so be warned lovelies...


Author's note:

A sincere thank you to Amanda Jean, the amazing Tumblr and DA artist that does beautiful Harleen/Pamela art. Looking at her blog on Tumblr recently made me come back and finish this story after originally starting it over a month ago and feeling insecure about its finish. It was something specific which she recently said in a reply towards her regarding Harley and Ivy that was my main inspiration to come back to my passion for finishing this and my other fanfics which I will now in a way quote. "…Joker is in love with Harley Quinn, not Harleen Quinzel. Ivy loves Harley (Harleen) for the woman she was, is, and could (/will) be. Whether you interpret that as romantic is on you, but the way Ivy watches out for Harley is as lovers/significant halves do."

Thank you Miss Jean for getting me back into finishing this off.

And to all my readers – Enjoy one of my first crappy attempts to do a HxI story… :D 3!

\- Lillium, x

Your first, my only. Our thirst. Tonight we become one - slowly.

_

It had only been a few days ago that Harleen Quinzel had suffered a real traumatic, yet one of the many, so called 'kick-out's' by her so called 'Puddin' from their miserable lair.

…

She was now residing with Pamela Isley – her best and truest friend, known under the crime alias "Poison Ivy".

Ivy always told Harley that 'Mistah J.' was nothin' but bad news and one day she might never see her again because of him and his "tough love", as the clown girl called it.

It was at those moments that just like an automated response, in her system, Harley always refused and denied that very simple truth (or at least she pretended to deny it quite well).

And even though she never listened, Harley knew, that as long as she was Joker's chew toy, the friendship / relationship between her and Red would always be somewhat complicated and out of line in a way. And she knew Red was right too. She did deserve so much more. And he didn't deserve her at all. She just hated to admit that she had hopelessly and without a logical reason had fallen for the psychopathic clown.

Yet here she was. Just like every other time before this. Rescued, sheltered and loved by her dearest redhead.

Harley always wondered why Ivy cared so much for her and her well-being.

It was always rumored and discussed by other rogues, thugs, orderlies and even civilians, of all kinds, that the Red head had the reputation of a cold-blooded, man-eater who loved nothing else but her 'babies' and desired the complete destruction of mankind.

And guess what, the last two bits were true.

They were that is until supposedly the night in which Ivy and Harley met at the museum.

Some would call this the work of fate. Others an event of pure coincidence.

Unexplainable by reason.

One of the two needed someone who sincerely cared for her without the desire to abuse and use her sole existence for their fetishist purposes and evil crimes.

The other needed someone to show her that maybe she could truly love a person.

Other than the everlasting expression of pure narcissism and desire for experiments which held the key to all of the World's flora being on top of the food chain.

Or rather the only thing in the food chain.

But one thing was true, both of them needed a close, inseparable friend. Someone to laugh childishly with and to share everything with, without being judged.

Or was there something more?

Something deeper. More caring. More affectionate. More passionate. More exquisite.

Something that both of them longed for, deep, deep inside.

A dark feeling secretly wanting to unleash itself upon each of them.

A feeling that longed to be let out and by that revealing the naked soul and emotional being, under the cracked and harshly decorated mask.

…

[So anyway…]

Yes, a few days ago it was Harley who called Ivy to come pick her up and upon getting caught by the Joker, who thought he wasn't in the mood to let her go, receiving a bullet in the palm of her hand (literally).

While squeezing her bleeding hand, with tears and a forced smile on her face, the mistress of mischief honestly tried to explain to her all lovin' Puddin' (ugh!) that she just needed to spend some of her free time away from the Hideout.

Perhaps, not just by walking Bud and Lou as always but this time for a coffee with another female and a friend.

To simply exchange nothing more than a couple of hours of girl-talk, shopping and fun.

But that was too much to ask for.

Especially from a psychopathic clown like him, who possessed homicidal, egoistic, self-centered tendencies.

Oh, It was so, so much to ask for!

And that was proven when the vile man under question smirked and just like that lifted a revolver, and shot the palm of his so called girlfriend with ease.

All of a sudden, for a moment, he froze realising his deed as the poor girl screamed in agony.

Then just as suddenly he started a loud, maniacal cackle as the harlequin fell from to the ground from the searing pain in her fragile yet tough hand.

Luckily for Harl, at that very moment, the floor of the building started to shake and a few enormous roots erupted from the ground underneath.

Before the Joker or any of his goons could react the whole place filled with sleeping (and possibly poisonous) gas. And they all fell on the floor.

Except for the blond. The vapour of course did not affect her as she was immune.

Moments after that, through the fog of gas, a Pamela Isley appeared with her usual Ivy uniform.

With a serious face and without a word, she quickly went next to the blond who was half-laying on the ground next to a wooden crate and picked her up in her arms.

Harley on the other hand, completely ignoring the pain for a bit, was blushing at her majestic friend whom with ease picked her up, the same way a hero would pick up their significant other in a movie upon rescuing them from a situation similar to this one.

Miss mischief just stared at the face of her female partner in crime, whom was hurrying to get Harley to her new grass green Jaguar XK-R cabriolet in order to drive both of them home at the 'plantsy' hideout.

_

[20-30 minutes Later…]

Upon bandaging her, Ivy, without having said not even one word this whole time, (from the recovery of her best friend, to her taking Harl out of the car, placing her on chair next to the kitchen table) even after dressing her wound up, the Plant queen just stopped, stared into the nothingness of the table surface and started to have a deep thought of some sort.

Harley looked at her friend and lightly raised her freshly bandaged left hand upon Pamela's and simply called her name out.

\- "..Red?..."

No reply.

\- "Um, Pam-… Pammy?!…"

That made the redhead come out of her thoughts and look into the sad, deep, blue eyes of her friend.

She returned the gesture and took the blond girl's hand in hers and said:

\- "Yes, Harl? What is it?" - She replied with a slightly emotional tone of voice.

Harley whom had spent the last half an hour thinking deeply non the less, about the relationship and friendship between her and Ivy, just took a deep breath and prepared herself for the emotional speech she was about to give.

\- "..I'm sorry Red….I'm sorry that it's the same ol' routine every time we see each other." – Harley paused for a moment and with slightly teary eyes continued.

"...Every single time that we want to meet under normal circumstance… Normal for an outlaw anyway..." she laughed humourlessly "…Something rotten will just always get in the way. Like B-man or Mistah J, or something."

She was practically crying now but only because tears rolled from her eyes. Her voice was still quiet and emotionless.

"And Red, I …. I just want you to know that… That you're probably the reason why I'm still alive. After we met there were so many situations in which I might have not seen a tomorrow due to my sometimes, very weak behaviour for Mistah J who I am stupidly willing to do anything for. So I think a 'Thank you!' would be the least to say to you for being the best-est friend in the whole world and Thank you for…"

She sobbed.

"…for coming into my life."

She squeezed Ivy's hand even tighter and continued the last few bits of her speech.

"Thank you Pamela Isley for being the only person that probably has ever truly and 100% selflessly cared for me and my well-being, apart from my own mother, without wanting anything in return."

She sobbed more and this time it was even a bit louder.

"And dearest Red I'm sorry for being such a gosh darn softy now but… I should have realised and told you this much earlier! And in the past…. In the past in which stupid me, didn't realize what a true miracle you are for myself and how much… How much I fucking love you Pam."

Pamela's heart skipped a beat as she was already blushing and she too with slightly teary eyes, continued to listen to Harleen, dazed and silent.

"Thank you Red, Thank you for being one of the best-est things to happen to me... Because I dunno what I'd do without ya!"

Harley now closed her eyes, as she could no longer see from the incoming tears.

Her make up stung her blue orbs which made them unable to open even more.

She just clenched her teeth and sobbed her heart out, with her wounded hand starting to bleed a little underneath the bandage, yet still clenching Ivy's tightly. And then with her other hand over her eyes, the blond was trying to cover what she could of her smudged, wet, blushing face, as she was embarrassed from her dearest friend.

For the first time in quite a long time (or if not in forever!) Pamela Isley was truly stunned, silent, teared-up and blushing herself.

After a couple of moments passed by Ivy regained her vision in the 'now' and she quickly stood up and went to hug tightly the still heavily crying blond.

Ivy squeezed her firmly, with one hand at the back of the girl's head which she was pressing against her shoulder, and the other hand she placed against Harley's back.

Again after a few moments of just letting the harlequin cry her big, fragile heart out, Ivy gently pushed back her upper body back a little so that she was now able to look the Harlequin in the eyes.

Ivy lifted the hand which she originally had on Harley's spine and then did the same with the one behind the girl's head.

She brought her two hands to the blonde's face, and after removing her black and red hood and her black mask piece, Ivy wiped any remaining tears gently with her fingers.

Nature's chosen protector looked into the two deep, blue, crystal-clear eyes in front of her, with her own two emerald green orbs and then brought her forehead to Harley's.

She closed her eyes and waited a little bit before she finally spoke.

"Harley… No… Harleen. I want you to know that to me... You,.. You are the best thing that has ever happened. I never meant to tell you what I am about to say now but… Oh what the heck! I am not going to lie to you anymore and well, this life is one indeed and I'm not going to waste any more time keeping my human emotions bottled up inside… No, not anymore!"

With that before she finished telling Harley what she intended to, the plant queen picked her object of affection in her arms once more.

She looked her in the eyes and turned towards the hallway where from she headed and went in her large bedroom.

She placed Harley on the moon-lit, rose petal covered bed and laid right beside her.

With that she looked into Harley's eyes, lightly squeezed the mischief maker's hands within her own, took a deep breath and continued her speech from a little while ago.

"Harl' I… Ever since I met you I knew, and I told you that very same night, that… that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Well, I did not lie… Throughout our 3 years of friendship now, I am sure that I for you… Just like you for the Joker, would do anything including going to hell and back to guarantee you happiness and mainly your safety…"

She paused briefly.

"Every time in which you came here to see me and to spend time with me, regardless if that was quality girl time or time for a heist or a mission that we did…"

Ivy paused and took a slight breath.

"What I am trying to say is that… Every single moment spent with you Harleen, has been nothing but the purest form of joy and excitement for me…"

Ivy was now furiously blushing so she decided to close her eyes and continued.

"I felt so stupid and amazingly simplistic. You.. You made me feel like a teenager free, young, happy as a lunatic and truly in love!"

Ivy sobbed a little. But quickly disregarded that and with a smile carried on her talk.

"I wanted to do the craziest things with you. Just be reckless and relentless. I felt like I needed to live for the moment because I always knew it will not last for long."

She squeezed Harl's hands slightly more.

"I … At the end of the day, I didn't even know what to do with all of that emotion. And with all those feelings. Every... Every single God-dammed time you were here with me I wanted to tie you up and never let you go back to that maniacal psycho…. But I've learned that if you truly love something you should never tear it away from where it wants to grow, but instead let it live there and be happy."

She sobbed a little again but once more dismissing it and continuing her talk.

"And as foolish and creepy as it may sound..."

Ivy kept squeezing her eyes shut and blushed to the point of being so red that even in the dark Harley saw it.

"…When you were sound and asleep I would lie awake for hours to stroke your face and entwine my fingers in your golden locks. And then embrace you as hard as I could before I'd cry myself to sleep. And then wake up the following morning with you gone most of the time of course."

A tear rolled down her eye but she smiled lightly and carried on.

"The couple of times in which you were not gone, at first I would think that, that was nothing more than a mere dream. I'd then touch your face and gently nozzle against your hair so that I may feel your scent, smile to myself and be sure that you are not just a vivid illusion or a dream…"

At this point Harley was mute but she wanted to hear more. She needed to know all of it that there was to know. So then Ivy continued…

"Harl' I never meant to start telling you all of this complex sequence of events in this order or manner but… I would like to now be clear to you that after a little while of knowing you I simply could not deny the attraction of your silly, insane and the most beautiful particles in a human being I have ever come across. The chaos of your being was the best thing that I never realized was meant to fit with my orderly and quiet nature. When I knew and felt what was happening I tried to stop the process but unfortunately there is no stopping the unstoppable force of the foolish and weak human heart, which I too, still possess."

Harley just stared into the closed eyelids of the gorgeous lady in front of her, upon which biting into her own lower lip, unsure of which response was best for the moment.

"And that is why Harleen I am mad about you in every single way possible. You make not only my brain, heart and body scream. But you make my soul yell and shout for you. You make it crave you and even the image of you makes it ballistic….. So yes… I am in love with you and your vivid attitude."

She sighed.

"I am also unsure of what more to say right now."

She opened her eyes and lightly frowned.

"Even though there is so much more left unspoken, my brain is undergoing a bit of a malfunction…"

Harley was quiet but then she chuckled.

Ivy was surprised at how well the blond seemed to take this.

After a bit more of silence the mistress of mischief spoke.

"Red… as majorly and stupidly confused as I am, I still would like to say that I truly admire your bravery in terms of saying something so confidential to your personal psychiatrist..."

She cleared her throat.

"...and honey-boo bear."

They both giggled.

"And well... under normal circumstance I wouldn't say this but… But you're the first chick to ever tell me she's got it goin' crazy for me and yet here I am and here you are... And well here it is…."

She laughed dryly and nervously

"… Pam' … What you just told me… All of it. It feels so good. So very okay. So natural as if I was the one that was supposed to say all of that. And it just makes me feel so much more comfortable now, to be here like this, with you... I dunno how I never realized your true feelings for me before, considering that I am your best-friend and well you were only caring towards me and your babies. It ain't hard to spot unless you've got a melon for a head."

"I guess I am a klutz blinded by a psycho clown..."

She mumbled.

Harley then blushed and to not show how mad she was at herself she lightened the mood by involving some goofy humour.

"Oh, boy... Did'ja poison me or something woman?! Ha-ha, I've never thought I'd say all this weird crap all at once, ever..."

Ivy gave a bit of an embarrassed and offended look and said.

"Harley you know that, this is simply impossible. You are immune! And besides I'd never do that. Hypnotizing or manipulating someone to love you for your own sick games and fetishes is pointless and grotesque."

She frowned and became slightly more serious.

"Everyone will notice it and if you have a conscience, that will be all you think about. Unless you're a self-centered looney creep,"

Ivy emphasized (on The Joker, duh!)

"who cares for no one other than himself!"

Harley knew what she meant and frowned slightly as well.

"And I know me saying that is quite ironic. I the great Poison Ivy who can steal a man's brains and balls and make him my slave whenever I kiss him… but… Actually, come to think of it Harl' even more ironically, I suppose that I'm the drugged one here. My pheromones and hormones and going crazier than ever. In fact… I've never felt such deep emotion for anyone else other than my plants, as you know, and…"

Suddenly the jest interrupted her.

"Wait, wait...? Red, you're saying, you ain't ever loved like this another human being… What about when you were fully human yourself?"

"Well Harl', believe it or not after I became Poison Ivy the only people from my past I could recall well enough to remember were my parents and the people… Or should I say, the pigs, responsible for my state. I didn't remember anyone else from my past well enough. In a way I am trying to say that even as a human I was in a way a bit narcissistic and didn't love or hate anyone strong enough to remember them. Or well, love anyway..."

Harley was silent and a bit sad.

Ivy noticed and pulled Harley's chin up and looked into her eyes and then continued.

"But do not get me wrong Harleen! I am not sorry that I became who I am today… Because If I did not I would not have..."

She gave a slight sigh once more.

"I would have never met my one true and only real love… You, my beautiful sweat pea."

After processing all of that information, Harley and Ivy both stood silent for about 2-3 minutes just looking at one another.

Then Pamela broke the silence.

"Listen Harl' I'd understand if you don't want to talk about this anymore or mention of it again but I want you to know that…"

Suddenly Harley interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips.

"You're right, I don't want us to talk about or mention this anymore…"

Ivy frowned sadly and looked down with a sad look and a bit of a broken heart.

Then Harley took her hand underneath the red head's chin and lifted it back up.

Upon that she placed her forehead on to hers and spoke.

"Which is exactly why now actions will replace words, Red…"

After saying that to the now frozen Plant queen, the blond blushing jester leaned forward and once she was mere millimeters away from Ivy's lips she whispered.

"...I guess I'm sorry that we never got to say all of this mumbo jumbo earlier to one another Pammy. Because inside I think I might have been crazy for ya just as long as you've been for me."

Before Ivy could respond at all Harley placed her lips gently upon the vixen's.

Ivy, on the other hand, who's senses were on explosive mode right now, was melting away into the kiss, which she'd never think she'd receive, as her heart was about to jump and burst out of her rib cage.

Both of them placed their hands on each other's faces so that they may have a firm yet gentle and romantic hold on one another.

The breath-stealing kiss continued for a good few minutes, on a few times even getting a bit deeper and rougher, but overall steady and slow.

When the two queens of crime separated from each other's hypnotizing lips they were panting.

Blushing once more, smiling and again staring into one another's eyes.

Harley spoke first.

"Wowzers! Red! That was better than drinking a double energizing espresso in the morning and then smashing the cup into someone's head and all of that right after a great good morning sex!"

Ivy laughed and then smirked.

"Oh, like you'd know what it's like to have a 'great good morning sex' with me..."

Harley grinned as she got even closer to Ivy and placed her un-injured, right hand on Ivy's stomach upon which she shivered in pleasure.

"Well gee, Pammy I didn't specify it was you but… Even tho I don't know what it's like, I um.."

She licked across the vixen's jaw line.

"…I'll successfully find out. Right. About. Now…"

Harley planted her lips back on top of Ivy's and this time moments after the steamy kiss started things got even hotter when Harley was now trying to get Ivy to grant entry for her very curious tongue.

The green skinned vixen immediately complied and even got her own one into smashing against the blonde's.

What followed was a sudden move from Harley who was now on top of the redhead and after slowly breaking their kiss she spoke.

"Red you know how we could've done this ages ago, right …But I think we hit the right moment when we decided to do it now."

As Ivy reclaimed the blonde's lips she spoke in between kisses.

"Oh, and why's that Harl'?"

Ivy smiled in the kiss and she too spoke in between.

"Well firstly because of the adorable and romantic moment we had. And also because we both have a lot of sexual frustration towards one another that's been bottled up for too long and we can finally let it run loose."

Ivy smirked and gently, but suddenly, she pulled the jester underneath her and she was now the one on top.

She placed her hands on top of Harley's stomach and then leaned down towards her.

Harley who was at first a bit stunned and dazzled by her incredibly sexy redhead, simply placed her hands behind the vixen's neck and her legs around her hips.

After another set of a few deep and passionate kisses Ivy playfully nibbled on the blonde's ear and whispered sexually.

"You are so right, baby. But how would you like for us to carry this to the next level, hmm?"

Harley bit her lower lip and shivered from the sensual pleasure she felt.

She then dug her nails into the redhead's back as the green skinned femme-fatale licked across the clown girl's jawline.

When she reached her neck she kissed it and Harley moaned in the toxic pleasure Ivy gave her.

She felt like she wanted to lose control and feel her even more.

The blond then raised both of their bodies a bit upward as she unzipped the back of her suit and with a bit of help from the redhead she slipped out of it.

Now it was completely visible under the moonlight how sweaty her hot body was and her underwear and bra were nearly completely soaked.

The harlequin then pulled Ivy back on top of her and as they laid down once more.

Harley then playfully asked her a question.

"Red do ya feel in the mood to leave me a little tattoo?"

The redhead blushed.

At first she was surprised but then started to realise what Harley meant.

She decided to pretend to be awe struck and asked her what she meant.

"Well I don't mind honey-bee but whatever do you mean by that?"

Harley moved one of her hands up to the vixen's head and pressed her gently down towards her neck.

"I mean that I want you to bite me. So that way even if I go away I can have something from you that he can't take away, Red. And it will also show how this night won't get erased."

Ivy stopped her actions and just froze there for a moment. She pulled back a little so that she could look Harley in the eyes.

She was hurt by the fact that Harley admitted she's probably going to be gone tomorrow morning, again, like the many times before, but decided to pretend she wasn't.

"Harl' I… I don't want to do that. I'll cause you pain."

"Awh, c'mon Red! I swear it won't hurt me. It's from a pleasurable act and I'm sure you'll like it…"

She smirked and raised her brows towards the redhead.

Ivy blushed but kept a light frown on her face.

"No, Harls… Furthermore even if I don't cause you pain when he sees you he certainly will…"

Ivy clenched her teeth for a moment.

"..He is going to abuse you! And only Gaia knows if I'll even be able to… save you on time."

Ivy shut her eyes and tried to forget about the cruel visions and thoughts that were in her head.

Harley felt the hurt that surrounded the red head once more.

Instead of saying anything she just put her arms tightly around the vixen and pulled her in as close as possible.

Ivy returned the embrace and wrapped herself around the blonde just as tight and close.

She nuzzled in her hair.

"God… I love you so much sunshine! All I want is for you to be safe. And you know you will always be safe here… With me."

Harley teared slightly at the emotional words of the woman before her and buried her fingers in the red mane of her best friend.

"Oh, Pammy… I love you too, ya big softy. I promise that this time I'm here to stay. I aint goin' anywhere bay-bee!" 

Ivy gripped the blonde tighter and without opening her eyes she sobbed.

"Do you really mean that Harls? Because if you are gone tomorrow morning I will personally go and kill the maniac myself and then I'll run. I'll run as far as my legs can take me."

"Red, stop. Don't think like that."

She stroked her hair gently.

"I promise that I'll be here. You'll see for yourself in the morning!"

She kissed Ivy lightly on the nose.

"I know now that when the love is true, there aint any room for violence. So nobody's gonna anybody Red."

She hugged the redhead tighter.

"I'll stay here and you won't have to worry about a thing! Wouldn't you agree Pam'?"

The vixen of the vines looked up to meet Harley's face which was showing a wide adorable goofy grin.

She stroked her cheek and slowly got closer and closer to the blonde and right before their lips touched she stopped.

"I absolutely do. Thanks' for the insight pumpkin!"

She kissed the jester deep and slow just like before. She wanted to savour the moment.

It was meant to be.

This night. This beautiful and in a way discrete love.

She thought.

_

As time passed this long passionate night of undiscovered feelings and thoughts carried on.

"Wowwie, Pam! This is a bit of a deja-vu but damn. It's just as great as I thought it would be. No. It felt better! You are like an irresistible elixir. And you keep on making me talk all fancy and-"

"Harleen! Shh, calm down baby. You'll set the house on fire with all that friction coming from your mouth."

Ivy widened her eyes a little and blushed after she realised what she had just said.

"Well that certainly sounded less sexual in my head!"

Harley laughed.

"Hah, oh Red. Your blush is one of the cutest things I've evah seen. And jeez don't worry so much I'm just excited about my first best homosexual experience… Come to think of it my best sexual so far, ha."

They both giggled.

Harley then smiled devilishly as she laid right on top of Ivy once again and pinned her arms above her head as she kissed her neck.

Pamela closed her eyes once more and moaned and shivered in pleasure as Harl' kissed, licked, and smooched on her goose-bumpy skin.

"Maybe you'll be the one receiving that magical tattoo Pam'…"

Ivy groaned and Harley smirked.

"And correct me if I'm wrong but the only thing, which the FRICTION from my MOUTH set on fire, was you Pamela."

The green-skinned vixen widely opened her eyes in embarrassment.

Regardless how embarrassed she felt she still smirked and decided to tease her a little bit.

"You know Harl', that is true, but then again… you were the one who was screaming MY name first."

Ivy raised her head a little and gave a lick across Harley's lips.

"And begged for more like your life depended on it."

Now Harley was the embarrassed one as she lost the force of her grip and was once again the one underneath.

Ivy had her legs around the hips of the blonde.

With one on each side, she was in a comfortable sitting position across the warm waist of the gymnast.

She then threw her red mane back and grabbed Harley's hands.

Upon doing so she slowly raised them upwards and placed them on her breasts.

Harley was a bit surprised in the sudden mood and position shift on behalf of Ivy…

Yet…

…Now even though she was red in the face the jester enjoyed what was happening none the less.

And even decided to try and tease Ivy.

"What'sa matter Red? Didn'tcha get enough a 'me already? Are you hungry for more of Dr. Quinzell's treatments for stress relief?"

Ivy giggled and leaned in closer.

"Maybe I am. But Dr. Quinzell never admitted her little weakness for her faithful patient, Dr. Isley. So I thought a little more of my gentle persuasion is appropriate before you give up."

"Bring it on Pammy!"

Ivy placed her own hands on top of Harley's and made her squeeze her breasts a bit more as she went lower and closer to the blonde's face.

Just when the jester thought Pamela was about to kiss her she went below her jaw-line and nibbled and kissed her way slowly down to her stomach.

As Harley felt more and more closer to an overload she took her hands off of the redhead's breasts and placed them over her own mouth.

Ivy giggled.

"What's the matter sugar plum? Were you about to call my name before I even started? Wow, now isn't that a surprise? What happened to Miss Confident 'Bring it on!' Quinzell, hmm?"

She smirked and carried on as Harley mumbled something underneath her hands.

"Watch out Harl' you're about to lose this one."

Just as Ivy reached where the blond felt most weakness at, she stopped to look up at the mischief maker's face.

She looked at the tightly closed eyes, still blushing face and covered mouth.

"Ready to give up sweat-pea?"

Harley refusingly 'humph'-ed underneath her hands.

Ivy smirked once more.

"Hah, very well then. That's what I was hoping for you to say."

She then lowered her head again.

Coy-ly and seductively, Ivy then spreaded the blonde's legs apart to which the harlequin gave a muffled moan.

Then the red head kissed her thighs on both legs, nibbling here and there along the way.

Harley was clearly enjoyed that as she gave quiet groans and moans underneath her palms.

As much as Ivy was enjoying the sounds of her partner losing she decided to finally begin her slow, torturous licking and sucking.

It wasn't very long until Harley felt an inner explosion ready to come out so she took her hands from her mouth and tangled them in the red mane of her talented friend.

She bit her lip as hard as she could and arched her back as she felt the vixen was about to win this round.

Then so it happened.

Harley couldn't take it anymore and she finally screamed.

"Ungh-h! Pamm-! …I c-cant… hold it… MORE! I need YOU MORE… RED!"

This was all the redhead needed to hear as she then inserted two of her fingers in the blonde.

She started slowly but then the girl spoke her name again.

"Red…. This…This-s.. Ain't funny Pam… I'm gonna-…"

Ivy smirked and then thrusted a little bit faster as the blond loudly moaned.

She then decided to finally put an end to the harlequin's torture as she now combined her licking with her talented hand.

And then it wasn't long before the girl could not take it anymore and exploded.

The plant mistress ate and enjoyed all of her work's result, and then slowly and seductively licked her way back up to Harley's chin where she stopped and looked down upon her panting girlfriend with a satisfied look.

She licked her love stained fingers in front of Harley to, in a way, show off her victory.

"Well then baby. Looks like the tables did turn. And now that I am victorious you can take back what you sai-"

Before she could finish her sentence Ivy's face was grabbed by the jester underneath her and she kissed her as deeply and as hungrily as she could.

Upon doing that the jest managed to taste herself with the mixture of Pamela's own elixir and even a bit of her own blood which was already there from when she was biting her lip earlier.

When the kiss was over and they were both exhausted and on the verge of collapsing completely.

A panting Harley then spoke.

"You know Red. You're right. We are pretty equal in terms of making one another go crazy."

"Yes. We do, do that pretty well."

Ivy rested one leg over the blonde and with her hand she brought the jest's head closer to hers.

She kissed her face all over gently and slowly, a few times, and then rested her chin on top of Harley's blond mane.

"Red?"

"Hmm? Yes, sunshine, what is it?"

"What are we- ... What are we now Pam?"

Silence…

"We… Well sweat-pea… We are in a way lovers I suppose."

Harley snorted.

"No, silly… I already knew that. I meant officially. Our status… Are we still villains? Or are we going to give that up now? ... Well the major part anyway. Are we going to become a couple?"

Ivy smiled.

She pulled back so that she can see Harley's face and she stroked it tenderly.

"What do you want us to be baby?"

Harley raised her own hand and pressed it against Ivy's which was still on her face.

"I.. I want to give us a chance Red. Sure we've got our big differences but… like you said our opposites can't help but attract. I think that maybe for now, this is what feels right."

Ivy got closer to Harley and pressed their lips together lightly and then pulled back.

"I agree. I think that this is what fits perfectly in this story. Wouldn't you say so too baby?"

Harley chuckled then nodded and gave Ivy a peck on the lips.

Quietly they exchanged a few more romantic kisses and giggles, then cuddled a bit more before the finally gave in into the little remaining night.

For a brighter tomorrow awaited them both.

_

The End? Or is it to be continued…?!

Thank you dear reader for reading through my first published fanfic.

It's one of my oldest so don't be surprised if you found mistakes here and there.

And also if some things didn't make a lot of sense.

I have a lot more coming but all of my works are quite rough and need some editing before I could even think of publishing them.

I must say publishing this one, was quite the brave step for me to begin with.

I don't feel shy or anything about my DCU knowledge and more specifically my HarleyIvy knowledge as I personally ship them for at least 7 years now.

My problem is that most of my fics. were started back at the beginning of my raw passion for the queens of crime (and the Gotham city sirens in general) so some of them are not quite as smooth as I intended to make them.

So anyway, all comments and critiques are welcome but please, no harsh language kiddies.

Thanks a bunch for the support (in advance, haha)!

\- Faithfully,

Lillium xox 


End file.
